As One
by fataliste
Summary: [gen] [contains spoilers for vol31] Mito visits Sakuragi at the rehabilitation clinic and is forced to ponder on the changing directions in their lives.


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk & its characters © Inoue Takehiko

* * *

**As One**  
_a Slam Dunk fanfiction_

He didn't know when he started to resent Sakuragi's constant absence. Maybe it was just a feeling that slowly wriggled in and settled quietly, like a snake within a grass-covered hole, waiting for Mito to finally stick his foot right in and get bitten.

It was hardly surprising though, the resentment; as time went by, as the suggestions to go try their luck at sneaking into the pachinko parlour or even to go check out the girls at the nearby all-girls high school were turned down, the never-changing reason of : "Sorry, I've got basketball practise" started to rankle on his nerves. It felt like he was no longer part of Sakuragi's life, as he had been since they were in junior high. And of all things・to be replaced by an inanimate object, by _basketball_.

Mito was sure it wasn't only him, that Sauichiro, Anozumi and Yuji had thoughts like these too. It wasn't said so much in words, but in the silence that eventually settled on them when the four hung out, idle chatter slowly pattering out where once, the surroundings would ring continuously with rowdy laughter and loud voices that disturbed the quiet. It wasn't oppressive silence by any means, just... the general feeling that some important element was missing.

In fact, the only times that Mito felt they seemed to be still together, was still one unit, were the times when they attended basketball trainings or matches, when together, they ribbed and cheered Sakuragi on. Then, it was like the old days, a sense of 'rightness' that was just _there_.

Which was why part of Mito had been secretly glad when Sakuragi had hurt his back in that game against Sannoh, simply because it meant that basketball trainings would no longer eat into time that Mito believed belonged to the Guntai, that belonged to _him_.

But today, as they lay in the field outside the rehabiliation centre, Sakuragi strangely quiet and pensive, Mito found himself having second thoughts.

* * *

As they'd settled on the grass, Mito had casually asked about Sakuragi's back and how the rehabilitation was coming along, just a concerned check from a best friend.

But he had noticed how Sakuragi had stiffened immediately as he muttered tensely, almost defensively, that it was pretty much healed but that the doctors were keeping him under observation for a few weeks more, just in case.

And then there had been awkward silence after Mito's startled "Oh."

* * *

The quiet between them was beginning to stretch a little too thin as Mito shifted into a more comfortable position, staring intensely at his sneakers as if they were the most fascinating things.

"The rest couldn't make it today, they had stuff to do. Sauichiro needed to run some errands for his mother and Anozumi's working part-time in his uncle's restaurant bet you that he's stealing bits of food right now even as I speak," Mito finally said, pausing to snicker, Sakuragi joining in after a moment. "And Yuji had to stay back for some compulsory remedial class, Maths, if I remember correctly. The next time we can come visit, we'll try to sneak you out of this place and go eat some _real_ food at Danny's. And try our luck at the pachinko parlour."

"Hn."

A rather enthusiastic answer, Mito thought dryly to himself, tilting his head towards Sakuragi.

"Wow, what a response. Have you been hanging around with Rukawa behind our backs, Hanamichi?" he asked, half in jest, as Sakuragi instantly turned, eyes narrowed, looking more like his usual self.

"Don't even mention that name. He actually flaunted, _flaunted_ his national team jacket in my face some weeks ago. Stupid fox. If I hadn't been injured in that game against Sannoh, I would be in his place right now, and he wouldn't even have been selected. He was lucky. He took the spot in the team that was mine."

Mito smothered a laugh, prudently chose to reserve his personal opinion about _that_ to himself as the corners of his lips lifted slightly at the sight of his still-incensed friend.

There was a brief interlude as Sakuragi sighed, splaying his legs wider on the grass before he spoke again.

"You know, Youhei, I wonder if I can ever play basketball again."

Mito blinked, struck momentarily speechless at the seriousness in his friend's tone, the implication in his statement.

"Why? Didn't you just say that your back..."

He didn't have to finish his sentence, the frustration, anger, and was that... _fear,_ on his best friend's face said it all. Inwardly, he sighed.

"Don't be stupid, of course you will. You're the genius, remember?"

"Well... yes, I suppose."

"And don't start getting all hesitant on me! You're freaking me out here." Mito sat up decisively and reached for the two cans of soda next to him, pulled the tabs off. He pressed one can into Sakuragi's hand, pleased at the startled look in those brown eyes, before lifting his own high in the air.

"I propose a toast! To Sakuragi Hanamichi, that he may eventually beat Rukawa Kaede on the basketball court!" Mito intoned solemnly, the can lifted higher in mock salute.

"Hey! What do you mean _may_?" Sakuragi protested immediately, sitting up and digging into Mito's side with one bony elbow.

"Ow! You idiot! That hurt! And I almost spilled soda over my shirt!"

"Hah! You should have! How dare you doubt my abilities!"

Both boys glared at each other before bursting into laughter in unison.

* * *

"Thanks, Youhei," Sakuragi muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "It's just, you know..."

That look he had caught on Sakuragi's face earlier really didn't suit the idiot at all, Mito thought affectionately as he shrugged good-naturedly.

"Anytime, _genius_." Mito tipped his can slightly in Sakuragi's direction before drinking from it.

Sakuragi grinned, brought his own can to his lips and took a big swallow before adding: "And I'll show you how much of a genius I am on the basketball court once I get out of this place! I'll kick the fox's ass so hard he'll be begging that I teach him basketball!"

"Hah! Big words, big words. I will be waiting! We all will be!" Mito retorted with a chuckle.

He lay back down on the grass beside Sakuragi, careful not to over-tilt his can, and stared up at the sky once more, the silence that had fallen again between them no longer heavy.

Mito reflected that they were all growing up, their lives beginning to take different paths. But even then, each of them would always make up one-fifth of the Guntai, of which there would be no whole otherwise.

And they did say that absence made the heart grow fonder. Mito caught himself smiling inanely at that thought as he glanced over at his friend.

* * *

Sakuragi lay a handspan away from Mito with his eyes closed, long legs crossed at the ankles, softly humming that now-infamous tune the teenager had created and adopted as his own theme song. Mito's gaze travelled down, catching sight of the soda can gripped loosely in his best friend's hand, resting on the chest that slowly rose and fell with each breath.

And Mito instinctively reached out, lightly touching the edge of his can to Sakuragi's, the soft _clink_ barely audible in the silence.

* * *


End file.
